dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Star Dragon Ball
The Black Star Dragon Balls or Ultimate Dragon Balls are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls, created by the nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). Description ]] The Black Star Dragon Balls are apparently the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approx. 7.5 cm in diameter. They can summon Ultimate Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant (such as reducing Goku's age), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it (Super Saiyan 4 can only temporarily reverse the effects). After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the galaxy. If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the planet on which the wish was granted in one year, the planet will explode (this, however, can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). These Dragon Balls have only granted two wishes in the series before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) destroyed them forever. Location of the Black Star Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Polaris. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Rudeeze. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Gelbo, stolen and taken to Planet Luud by the Para Brothers. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Tigere. Known wishes granted *Goku was wished back to a kid (unintentionally by Emperor Pilaf, originally he wanted world domination) *Planet Tuffle's to be recreated next to Earth (by Baby) Trivia *During Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the Black Star Dragon Balls are never mentioned, yet Emperor Pilaf know of their existence at the start of Dragon Ball GT, thanks to personal research. The only people who would have known of the existence of the balls would have been Piccolo (due to him having all of Kami's knowledge) and possibly Mr. Popo, but King Kai also knew of the existence. *When the nameless Namek split into Kami and Piccolo, the Black Star Dragon Balls turned into stone and became inactive due to the "creator" of the balls no longer existing. However, when Piccolo and Kami reunited during the Cell saga, the balls once again became active due to them being one again. The balls were briefly deactivated when Piccolo was killed when Buu destroyed the Earth (of course, the balls themselves were also destroyed along with the earth, so Piccolo's survival was irrelevant), and were reactivated once again when Porunga restored Piccolo's life. *Ironically, despite being the strongest of the Dragon Balls, they were actually recreated by Porunga when he recreated Earth during the Kid Buu Saga (though the same happened to the normal Dragon Balls). *It is sure that one more wish was surely granted, as King Kai knew the side effects of these Dragon Balls as he rightly mentions in Black Star Dragon Ball Saga that, once a wish is made, it must be brought back to its home planet. Gallery PilafBlackStarDragonBalls.png|Pilaf discovers the Black Star Dragon Balls 4.jpg|Emperor Pilaf summons the Black Star Dragon 6StarDBOnLuud.png|The Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on Planet Luud RudeezeDB.png|Giru finds the Five-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on Rudeeze 20-86.jpg|Pan's reflection in the Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball GreenBoySpaceshipDragonBall.png|The One-Star Black Star Dragon Ball hidden by Baby 25-22.jpg|The Seven-Star Black Star Dragon Ball Polaris2StarDB.png|The Two-Star Black Star Dragon Ball BSDBs(Ep27).png|The seven Black Star Dragon Balls in Grand Tour ship Black Star Dragon Balls powering up.jpg|Black Star Dragon Balls powering up BirdWithBlackDB.png|An ostrich eating the One-Star Black Star Dragon Ball Category:Objects Category:Balls